Advances in integrated circuit (IC) technologies have resulted in decreasing the size and operating voltages of devices used to fabricate circuitry. In battery operated devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers, low-voltage integrated circuits allow the devices to operate proportionally longer than devices requiring higher voltage for operation. The lower supply voltages of the latest standards (e.g. USB3.0, SATA3.0, PCIe3 etc) may not always be compatible with legacy host device interfaces but new interfaces are typically backwards compatible. For example, old standard hosts provide higher supply voltage than new standards. The latest computer peripheral devices may therefore be designed to accommodate connections from newer, lower voltage host supplies as well as older, higher voltage supplies. Devices constructed with newer technologies therefore must allow for the possibility that the host device in which they are used may supply a higher voltage with legacy products. In order to couple systems manufactured with newer interface standard technologies to legacy interface standard hosts that provide higher-supply voltages, voltage regulation may be used to provide the correct voltage. However, due to smaller package and board sizes of the battery operated devices, the trace or bond-wire parasitic may be higher which can result in large supply noise.